Time of Troubles: New Year
As told by Gareth... Well, so there we all were, Lord Fang passed out cold on the floor, dead butchered Bessy laying there, all the Fairy folk gone and us looking at each other by the light of a single lantern - which I must admit seems fairly bright to me after being down in the dark all that time. Someone, not me you understand, but someone gets interested and has a looky in the Lords pockets; mushrooms, pine cones, sulphur, bat-poo and the longest piece of string I have ever seen. So Mog decides to grab one of the shields from the tomb to carry the Lord back - up and off they go, leaving me once again.... Its very quiet without the Fairy Folk ... and dark.... They tell me that they rushed the Lord to the Infirmary, where he is still asleep... They tell me that the Lady has a new baby girl - oh well, better luck next time... They tell me that Old Fang is here to stay, cause the danger ain't come yet - I wish I had said NO! They tell me that they have given the birth gifts to the Lady and baby - I wish I could have been there. They tell me that they got a gift from the lady - I really wish I could have been there. Then they finally come back for a visit. Mog is babbling about Gwenelle and her dad and a ring - he finally got his courage up. Volcanoes? Aaron is strangely quiet and after a few minutes just falls asleep on the floor. Mog says Aaron is burning, someone says he is paying for this magic - I dunno, sounds too weird for me. I wonder why Kim smells of pigeons - perhaps safer not to ask, with her in mourning for Charles... They start yabbering about the old poem that we all sung with Lord Fang, and then it is in my head too. Nature - Rites of Passage - Colour of Crops Growing Green, Golden Cream, Rust Red, Winter White and Blighted Black Then, off they go - I wonder why Daisy is staring at me like that - she says me eyes are odd. They tell me that Kim went to visit Old Fang, Daisy to visit Mistress Twonky and that the poem is telling us something - that we have to do something - beats me what - to help the Fangs in defending the keep or the family or both or something. Then I am free! My Master, the Weaponsmith has somehow got Old Fang to let him trade places with me - I'll be a stuffed dog if I know why - he is really needed in the Keep, and can fight really, really well, but I take the chance, three months down there is enough. I goes and visits Old Fang to thank him, and he says I can ask a boon; to me, this sounds like one of the stories, in which you have to be very careful what you ask for. Category:Session records